I'm not Your Puppet Clown
by Yamada Sachiyo desu
Summary: "Kau menyuruhku melakukan ini-itu! Padahal kau tahu aku sedang lelah. Kau anggap aku apa? Badutmu? Kalau kau memang menginginkan badut untuk kau suruh-suruh, kenapa kau tidak terus terang? Kalau kau terus terang, aku bersedia jadi badutmu. Aku kan badut yang kau inginkan? Perintahlah aku sesukamu!" Yukine menatap Yato dalam. "Bukan, kau bukan boneka badutku." (Bad Summary)


**I'm not Your Puppet Clown**

**A/N : **Kali ini Yamada mau ngisi di fandom Noragami, anime yang masih fresh (?). di Fandom Noragami ini yang dari Indonesia masih dikit, ya. Tapi, Yamada yakin, pasti banyak **silent readers**di sini. Contohnya Yamada sendiri. Yamada baru liat anime-nya, belum sempet baca manga-nya, jadi kalau OOC maaf, ya…

Nah, FF pertama Yamada di fandom ini cuma oneshot, ditambah ini Shounen-Ai, aduh… parah banget sih… XD

**TA-DA!**

_Enjoy~ _

**I'm not Your Puppet Clown**

**Noragami © Adachitoka**

**Karakuri Pierrot © 40mP**

**This story is MINE**

**Rate : T | Pair : Yukine & Yato**

**WARNING(s) : Sho-Ai, BL, SongFic, typos, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) berbeda dengan maksud lagu-nya.**

**Plus-plus : **Anda dianjurkan mengetahui lagu "Hatsune Miku – Karakuri Pierrot" agar lebih memahami isi cerita ini.

.

"Ayo, Yukine, kita dapat pekerjaan lagi~" Yato menarik tangan kiri Yukine, sehingga pemilik tangan itu hampir terpeleset. Sial, padahal Yukine baru saja istirahat duduk-duduk di halaman rumah milik Kofuku dan Daikoku.

Ya, kita tidak perlu mengenal lebih jauh tentang dua tokoh ini.

"Kenapa kalian tidak istirahat dulu? Baru saja menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan, kan?" Kofuku menarik tangan kanan Yukine. Ya, Kofuku tahu kalau Yukine sedang kecapekan.

"Maka dari itu! Baru saja menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan, sudah secapek itu," sindir Dewa ber-jersey pembalap itu. Dasar! Dewa tak tahu diri!

"Haah? Kau yang saat bekerja hanya menjaga warung, sedangkan aku harus berlari kesana-kesini mengantar pesanan orang! Kau pikir itu tidak capek, bodoh?!" sedikit membentak, Yukine membalas ucapan Yato.

"Aku kan majikanmu, harus lebih enak, kan?" lagi-lagi jawaban itu. Jawaban yang sudah sangat sering Yukine dengar setelah bekerja. "Kau ini seperti banci saja. Aku tahu kalau mukamu itu memang imut-imut, tetapi tak kusangka, ketahanan fisikmu juga imut-imut!"

"Aku tidak sudi dibilang 'imut-imut' oleh Dewa yang bau keringat dan jarang mandi! Apalagi, dia tidak punya kuil," kali ini Yukine benar-benar mempunyai kalimat untuk membalas ejekkan Yato.

"Kau-"

"Bahkan, tidur saja numpang!" tambah Yukine. Kali ini, Yato memang benar-benar tidak bisa membalas cemoohan Yukine.

"Yukine!" geram Yato. Hampir saja Yato menjitak Yukine kalau si pemilik rambut blonde itu tidak menghindar.

"Sudah cukup!" kali ini Hiyori Iki yang baru saja datang, melerai mereka. "Kalian ini, jangan berkelahi terus! Kau juga Yato, sebagai majikan, berikan Yukine nasehat! Bukan malah mengejek Yukine." Hiyori menarik lengan Yukine pelan.

Semua terdiam. Kalimat dari gadis bermarga Iki ini cukup membuat semua bungkam.

"Jadi, kau ada di pihak Yukine? Ingat! Kau tidak berhak menyuruh Yukine berada di pihakmu. Aku ini tuannya," Yato menarik tangan Yukine lagi yang tadi sempat ditarik Hiyori.

"Tapi-..."

"Sudahlah, Hiyori. Kalau ada tanda ini, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Biarkan Yato menyuruhku mengerjakan permintaan yang baru ia dapat. Toh, aku sudah mati. Sudah tidak ada pekerjaan yang akan kulakukan selain mengerjakan perintah darinya." Yukine menunjukkan simbol yang ada di sebelah kiri belikatnya.

Hiyori hanya menunduk kesal sambil melihat jejak kaki yang Yato dan Yukine tinggal sampai mereka berdua melakukan teleport ke suatu tempat.

**.**

**Sore wa kantan de totemo konnan de**

**Mitomeru koto de mae ni susumeru noni**

**Shinjirarenakute shinjitakunakute**

**Kimi no naka de kitto boku wa**

**Doukeshi nan desho**

**.**

"Kali ini permintaannya membunuh ayakashi. Kau tidak perlu capek-capek berlari, tapi kau harus berusaha agar dirimu tidak tumpul saat menebasnya," jelas Yato. Mereka berhenti di alun-alun kota. Ia lihat sekelilingnya mencari letak ayakashi yang mereka cari.

"Pokoknya harus cepat! Aku ingin belajar dengan Hiyori, bodoh!" gumam Yukine pelan. Ia tidak ingin tuannya mendengarnya.

"_Ba-u-nya e-nak,_" kalimat yang sudah tidak asing keluar dari mulut ayakashi berbentuk laba-laba raksasa yang menelusuri kota mencari bau –yang mereka anggap enak.

"Itu dia!" dengan segera, Yato loncat dan berdiri di atas tiang listrik. "Kemarilah, Sekki!" Muncul kanji bertuliskan 'Yuki', Yukine berubah menjadi katana yang sebagian wujudnya yang digunakan sebagai pegangannya terbalut sebuah perban putih.

Pertarungan antara Yato dengan Ayakashi dimulai. Dengan lincah, Yato memotong 3 kaki Ayakashi berbentuk laba-laba itu, sehingga dia kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Hei, kau yang menodai tanah matahari terbit ini! Dengan kemunculan diriku, Dewa Yato, akan kugunakan Sekki ini untuk menghukum dan menghentikan tindakan kotormu! Lenyaplah!" dengan sekali tebasan yang dalam, Ayakashi itu lenyap. "Kembalilah Yukine!"

Wujud Yukine kembali seperti semula. "Seperti biasa, kau memang hebat, Yukine! Regalia-ku, gitu loh!" Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saat mereka ejek-ejekkan, Yato merangkul Yukine sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Dewa keringat!" Yukine menangkis tangan Yato, dan jauh-jauh darinya.

"Tidak apa, kan? Sekali-kali! Kau 'kan Regalia-ku," Yato mencoba merangkul Yukine lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Yukine menangkisnya.

"Sekali-kali? Kau sudah melakukan itu berkali-kali, bodoh!" Yukine memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Yato. Yang merasa ditatap hanya melakukan pose 'te-he' dengan sok tidak berdosa –eh, memangnya Dewa punya dosa. "Oh, jadi kau hanya menganggapku sebatas Regalia-mu?" lirih Yukine, pelan sekali.

"Heh? Kau bilang apa?"

"Ti-ti-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa, kok," Yukine menampakkan senyum palsunya yang sebenarnya cukup manis bagi Yato –walaupun itu palsu.

"Oh, begitu. Ayo pulang, Yukine! Kau ingin belajar dengan Hiyori lagi 'kan?"

"Eh, ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang, Regalia dan tuannya berbagi jiwa dan pikiran,"

"I-itu-..."

"Ayolah!"

Langit senja itu mengantarkan mereka pulang.

**.**

**.**

**Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete**

**Ah iki ga iki ga kireta no**

**Sou kore ga kanashii boku no matsuro da**

**Kimi ni tadoritsukenai mama de**

**.**

"Sarapan sudah siap!" suara berat Daikoku mengisi sebagian rumah yang mereka tinggali. "Kali ini, Yukine yang memasak."

Kofuku bangkit dari tidurnya dibawah tatami yang biasa mereka pakai untuk makan. Aroma masakan yang Daikoku bawa tercium dengan jelas. Yukine yang baru keluar dari dapur hanya tersenyum malu. Roh suci berumur empatbelas tahun ini ternyata cukup pintar dalam hal memasak.

"Hmm... bau ini..." Kofuku tampak mencoba mengenali bau aroma itu seperti anjing yang mencari bau pelaku pembunuhan. "Kari~" lanjut Kofuku penuh semangat. Ia telah mengenali aroma itu, aroma kari!

"Seperti biasa, Yukine-kun~ Kau benar-benar pintar masak!" sesosok Dewa yang tidak bisa dibilang Dewa ini muncul sambil merangkul bahu Yukine. Yang dirangkul pun hanya memasang tampang jijik.

"Yato?! Pergi kau! Tidak ada yang mengundangmu kesini!" Daikoku memang sangat kesal kalau tiba-tiba sang Dewa ber-jersey aneh itu datang tiba-tiba.

"Kalian tahu? Regalia-ku ini benar-benar calon istri yang baik~" tanpa menghiraukan perintah Daikoku, Yato malah semakin menggoda Yukine.

"Ca-calon istri? Kau pikir aku perempuan?" Yukine sedikit menyemburatkan rona merah di pipinya. Sungguh! Dia membayangkan menjadi sesosok istri dari Dewa tak berkuil itu! Apakah dia tidak menyengatnya?

"Aw!" rintih Yato kesakitan sambil memegang leher bagian belakangnya. Dia tersengat. "Bukan berarti kau menjadi istri-ku bodoh! Aku cuma ingin istri yang moe-moe." Yato seperti menjawab jawaban yang ada di benak Yukine. Memang sih, mereka kan berbagi jiwa dan pikiran.

"OI! Dimakan dulu kari-nya!" suara Daikoku cukup membuat mereka tenang. "Tapi, kari ini tidak untukmu, Yato," Daikoku menjauhkan mangkok besar yang berisi Kari dari Yato.

"Kau jahat! Oi, Kofuku-chan, kenapa kau betah bersamanya, sih?" Yato menunjuk tepat di hidung Daikoku.

Kofuku yang merasa diajak bicara hanya tertawa renyah. "Sudah, sudah... semua dapat, kok," Kofuku melerai. "Oh, iya, Hiyorin di mana?"

Yato dan Yukine yang lagi saling memberi _death glare__, _langsung menghadap ke arah Kofuku karena mendengar nama 'Hiyori'. "Be-benar juga, di mana, ya?" Yukine mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap melihat batang hidung Hiyori.

"Apa perlu kupanggil? Kelihatannya sepi tanpa Hiiyori, ya?" Yato mengambil ponsel-nya yang berada di saku celananya. Menekan-nekan ikon-ikon di layar ponselnya, dan memencet ikon '_call'_ tepat di kontak nomor milik Hiyori.

_Tuut... tuuut..._

"Yato? Kenapa kau meneleponku?" tanya Hiyori di depan pintu rumah milik Kofuku sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Ternyata ia telah datang.

"H-hiyori?! Sejak kapan?" Yato terlonjak dari posisi duduk ter-enak baginya.

Yukine, Kofuku dan Daikoku langsung menoleh ke arah Hiyori. "Hiyorin~, ayo sarapan bersama~!" Kofuku langsung menubruk tubuh Hiyori.

"Hi-Hiyori? Ba-bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Yukine dengan tergagap, takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan sekolah Hiyori. Toh, hari ini bukan hari Minggu.

"Oh, libur, karena ada pertandingan sepak bola dan basket. Dan, sekolahku ikut serta." Hiyori mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang cukup tebal dari dalam tasnya. "Nih, aku meminjam buku di perpustakaan sekolah untukmu." Hiyori menyerahkan buku-buku itu ke Yukine.

Yukine menerimanya dengan berbinar-binar. "Te-terima kasih, Hiyori!" Yukine membungkuk ke arah Hiyori. "Ah, iya. Hi-Hiyori ka-kalau mau... co-COBALAH KARI BUATANKU!" Yukine membungkuk lebih dalam untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sedang menghiasi muka _baby face_ miliknya. Toh, dia pasti malu untuk menawarkan makanan buatannya.

"Wah... kelihatannya enak~" Hiyori membuka tutup mangkok besar di atas meja, sehingga menimbulkan kepulan-kepulan asap yang sedap.

Yato yang dari tadi menatap Hiyori dan Yukine segera memalingkan mukanya dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tidak menapak tanah –karena memang halaman rumah Kofuku dibuat lebih tinggi dari terasnya. Yukine segera meliriknya, "Apa? Kau cemburu?" sindir Yukine.

"Ya ampun, walaupun masih pagi, tapi sudah panas. Hah~ aku gerah," Yato sedikit melebarkan syal tidak jelas yang melingkar di lehernya dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan mukanya.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Ini kan sudah hampir mendekati pertengahan musim panas," Daikoku menyalakan kipas angin di ruangan itu untuk mendinginkan ruangan walaupun sedikit.

Yato melirik regalia-nya, "Sebagai majikanmu, kuperintahkan kau untuk membelikanku minuman kaleng dingin di kota mesin minuman." Yang diperintah pun hanya menatapnya enggan.

"Walaupun dia regalia-mu, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Yat–" ucapan Hiyori terhenti.

"Baik," Yukine segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan mengambil jaket hijau-nya dan mengenakan sepatunya. "Aku berangkat."

"Jangan lupa untuk Kofuku, Daikoku dan juga Hiyori." Perintah Yato seenaknya. Yukine hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yato!" geram Hiyori. Ingin sekali dia memukul muka abstrak Yato dan memajangnya di museum purba. Itu berlebihan.

"Toh, dia mau kok," ucap Yato santai. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya.

Yukine berjalan menjauh dari mereka. "Perintahlah terus diriku. Aku serasa ingin mati. Toh, aku kan sudah mati," Yukine mendumel tidak jelas.

"Ugh!" Yato bangun dari tidur santainya dan memegang leher belakang miliknya. "Yukine..."

**.**

**.**

**Sore wa guuzen de soshite unmei de**

**Shiranai hou ga ii to shitteta noni**

**Furete shimatta no kimi no nukumori ni**

**Sono egao de sono shigusa de**

**Boku ga kowarete shimau kara**

**.**

**.**

"Apa sih, maunya Dewa bodoh itu?" Yukine menendang kaleng yang ada di depan kakinya. Tanpa ia sadar, ia sudah berada di depan kotak mesin minuman. Ia pencet-pencet tombol yang ada dan memilih minuman isotonik dingin. Ia ambil kaleng minuman itu.

Yukine melempar-tangkap keempat kaleng minuman yang ia bawa bak seorang badut. Tunggu, badut? Ya, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya badut yang sedang diperintah-perintah dengan tidak manusiawinya. Eh, dia kan memang bukan manusia. Dia mantan manusia.

"Toh, memang gini adanya." Gumam Yukine sambil memerengutkan wajahnya tanda kesal.

Sejenak, ia seperti mengulang memori yang telah ia lalui bersama Yato. Baru beberapa hari Yato memujinya dan merangkulnya, seperti tidak ada batasan antara majikan dan regalia. "Jadi, itu cuma kebohongan belakamu?" lagi-lagi Yukine menggumam tidak jelas. "Huh..." helanya berat.

Sesampainya di halaman rumah Kofuku, Yato, Hiyori, Kofuku dan Daikoku nampak tengah menunggu Yukine. "Lama sekali, kau, Yukine!" Yato tampak capek menunggu minuman yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Maaf..." lirih Yukine pelan sekali. Ia menunduk kesal. Ya, kesal terhadap majikannya. Apa ia tidak bisa menghargai kerja keras Yukine. Huh, tampaknya Kari-nya sudah berkurang banyak.

Hiyori menatap Yato jengkel. "Kau ini, sudah dibelikan oleh Yukine, tapi tetap saja dingin seperti itu! Apa kau tidak tau terima–.."

"Itu balasan karena mencuri uang majikannya sendiri. Dasar..." Yato tampak mengelus-elus leher belakangnya sambil sesekali merintih kesakitan.

Hiyori, Kofuku dan Daikoku menatap Yukine tidak percaya. "A-apa itu benar, Yukki?" tanya Kofuku tidak percaya.

Yukine yang sedang ditatap merasa dirinya tidak enak. Ia menjatuhkan keempat kaleng yang baru saja ia beli. Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sedikit, ia meneteskan air mata, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di teras milik Kofuku.

"Yukine?!" Daikoku mencoba mengejarnya, tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh Yato.

"Yato! Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" Hiyori sedikit membentak Yato dengan nada marah.

"Biarkan saja. Dia butuh intropeksi dirinya," jawab Yato santai dan membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menahan sakit di leher belakangnya.

"Tadi, walaupun tidak begitu jelas, Yukki menangis," Kofuku menatap kepergian Yukine sambil menahan sedih. Hiyori dan Daikoku dengan segera menatap Kofuku. Yato tidak bergeming.

"Kau yang butuh intropeksi, Yato!" Hiyori langsung mengenakan sepatunya. "Aku pulang!" Dengan segera ia pergi meninggalkan rumah Kofuku.

Pagi itu begitu menjengkelkan...

**.**

**.**

**Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete**

**Ah iki ga iki ga tomaru no**

**Sou boku wa kimi ga nozomu piero da**

**Kimi ga omou mama ni ayatsutte yo**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu sudah sore menjelang matahari terbenam. Yukine yang terus berlari dari tadi pagi entah kemana, terjatuh di taman bermain anak-anak. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari lagi. Yukine mencoba dengan susah payah untuk ke posisi duduk. Ia memegangi lututnya yang sepertinya lecet karena terjatuh tadi. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di tempat berpasir di taman bermain.

"Lelahnya..." Ia mencoba mencari posisi enak untuk merebahkan diri, walaupun di tempat berpasir. Yukine berhenti pada posisi terlentang. "Dasar, Dewa tidak tahu diri." Ia tutup matanya sejenak. "Matahari sudah mau terbenam..." gumamnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

_Tuk!_

Seperti ada benda yang ditempelkan di pipinya. Yukine segera membuka matanya. Diliriknya benda yang menempel di pipinya, sebuah minuman kaleng isotonik yang masih dingin.

"Itu untukmu," suara yang tidak asing di telinga Yukine. Suara yang sempat ia benci, mengalun dengan lembut.

Yukine mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba mencari sumber suara. "Yato?" Ya, suara itu milik Yato. Si pemilik suara duduk bersila di samping Yukine sambil melihat ke arah lain. "Apa? Kau ingin memerintahku lagi?"

Sunyi. Angin berhembus pelan, menyebabkan rambut pendek lurus milik Yato berkibar lembut dan menimbulkan pesona yang membuat Yukine terpesona sejenak. Yukine terus memandangi Yato.

"Ugh! A-apa yang kau pikirkan, Yukine?" mendadak kejadian shoujo manga itu pecah. Ya, Yato tersengat karena Yukine berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Yato menatap Yukine sebal sambil memegangi leher belakangnya.

Yukine segera terlonjak dan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia berpaling ke arah lain, tidak ingin semburat merah yang ada di pipinya dilihat oleh Yato. "A-aku tidak berpikir apa-apa, kok," jawab Yukine bohong. Entah kenapa ia sangat malu.

"Oi, kau tidak bisa membohongiku, tau!" Yato menjitak kepala Yukine pelan. "Cepat, minumlah dulu. Kau belum makan dari pagi 'kan?" Yato membukakan minuman kaleng itu untuk Yukine. "Ayo minum. Nanti nggak dingin lagi, lho,"

"Te-terima kasih," Yukine menerima kaleng minuman itu. Diteguknya minuman itu beberapa teguk.

"Kenapa... kau tadi pergi?" Yato membuka percakapan mereka. Ia pandang Yukine yang masih memunggunginya. Yukine sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yato.

"I-itu kan salahmu," Bukan itu jawaban yang Yato inginkan!

"Aku tanya alasannya, bodoh!" geram Yato.

"Ka-karena, a-aku sudah tidak betah denganmu! Huwaaa..." jawab Yukine tergagap yang diakhiri dengan tangisan. "Kau... hiks, telah menyuruhku melakukan ini-itu, hiks. Padahal kau tahu aku sedang lelah, hiks. Kau anggap aku apa? Badutmu? Hiks, kalau kau memang menginginkan badut untuk kau suruh-suruh, kenapa kau tidak terus terang? Kalau kau terus terang, hiks, aku bersedia jadi badutmu. Aku kan badut yang kau inginkan? Perintahlah aku sesukamu!" Yukine menatap Yato dalam. Dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dan butiran air mata yang terus menetes di pipinya, membuat Yato iba dan tak tega melihatnya.

Yato sentuh pundak Yukine, dan ditariknya tubuh mungil Yukine ke pelukannya. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yukine, dan berbisik, "Hari sudah mulai gelap, Ayakashi akan mulai bermunculan. Ayo kembali ke kuil Tenjin."

Suara lembut Yato dan napasnya yang hangat, membuat telinga Yukine panas dan memerah. Yato melakukan teleport ke kuil Tenjin.

**.**

**.**

**No, you're not my Puppet Clown**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di Kuil Tenjin, Yato masih dalam keadaan memeluk Yukine.

"Kau tahu, kau bukan boneka badutku. Dan aku juga tidak akan menganggapmu seperti itu." Yato menjawab pertanyaan Yukine tadi. Ia renggangkan pelukannya, dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yukine.

Mereka saling bertatap dalam jarak sedekat itu. Nafas milik Yato menerpa muka manis Yukine. Muka Yukine memerah. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, tapi gagal.

"Karena kau tidak ikut memakan kari buatanmu sendiri itu, jadi dingin lho karinya. Aku sisakan sedikit kari itu dan mencoba memanasinya asal-asalan." Ia keluarkan tempat makan dari dalam jaketnya. "Aku ingin kau juga memakannya. Ini buatanmu sendiri, kan?" Yato mempersempit jarak muka mereka.

"Yat– mmmhh..." mulut Yukine dibungkam oleh bibir Yato, menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya. Dijatuhkannya tubuh mungil Yukine ke halaman Kuil Tenjin, menyebabkan posisi Yato yang berada di atasnya. Pahit tapi menyegarkan seperti kopi, begitu pikir Yukine ketika merasakan bibir Yato.

Manis seperti vanila, begitu pikir Yato ketika lidahnya memasuki mulut mungil Yukine. Mereka berperang mulut, dan saling diserang oleh hawa nafsu.

Yato yang mengetahui bahwa Yukine tidak kuat menahan nafas, segera ia lepaskan ciuman penuh nafsu itu. Memberi sedikit jarak bagi mereka. Nafas Yukine tersengal. Yato menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi Yukine, dan mencoba untuk menelusurinya sehingga sampai di leher.

Yukine yang merasa risih, segera membuka suara, "Yato... hentikan..." baru saja Yato melepas sebagian jaket yang Yukine kenakan, tapi terhentikan.

"Maaf, Yukine..." Yato memutar tubuhnya dan berbaring di samping Yukine. Mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Yukine menampakkan senyum polosnya. Dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari Yato. "Jangan beranggapan kalau kau itu boneka badutku. Aku hanya ingin usil dengan Regalia-ku ini," Yato mencubit hidung Yukine pelan. Yukine mengangguk pelan, dan tersenyum lagi. "Jangan lupa, makan kari-nya."

Yukine bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia ambil sekotak makanan yang diberikan Yato tadi. "Terima kasih..." Yukine menatap Yato sejenak. Ia buka tutup kotak makan itu, dan melahapnya.

"Aku tidur dulu, Yukine..." Yato mengambil posisi enak untuk tidur. "Jangan mencuri uangku lagi, ya!" Yukine tersedak makanannya.

"Mm." Yukine mengangguk. "Selamat tidur..."

Yato hanya menyeringai kecil.

Malam itu sungguh mengejutkan, dan damai...

**.**

**.**

**Yes, I'm not Your Puppet Clown**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**A/N: **Yey, akhirnya selesai juga nih ff. aduh, kok bener-bener nggak mirip sama maksud lagunya, ya... " ≥_≤)┐ juga kok kayaknya maksa banget biar mirip sama lagunya XD

Yah, tapi karena Yamada masih anak ingusan (alesan), jadi tolong maklumi, ya. Kayaknya word-nya juga kebanyakan -_-) gimana menurut kalian, ff pertamaku di fandom ini?

_Mind to review?_

**Epilog**

**.**

Pagi itu di Kuil Tenjin...

"Hoaahm, selamat pagi, Yukine," Yato bangkit dari tidurnya, dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Yukine yang dalam posisi duduk tapi masih terpejam matanya segera membalas sapaan majikannya, "Selamat pagi..." dengan suara yang tidak begitu jelas. Maklum saja, Yukine masih mengantuk.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Yato dan Yukine segera mencari sumber suara.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak numpang!" sapa Tenjin, pemilik kuil, sambil melangkah mendekati Yato dan Yukine.

"Oh, rupanya kau Tenjin! Lama tidak bertemu!" Yato melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian, Yato-kun, Yukine-kun." Mendadak suasana jadi tegang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam di kuilku?" tanya Tenjin dengan cengiran yang tidak biasa.

Yato dan Yukine tersentak. Keringat bercucuran ditubuh mereka.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriak Yato dan Yukine bersamaan.

Pagi itu penuh dengan kesalahpahaman... (Walaupun itu sebenarnya fakta)

**Epilog Fin**


End file.
